Do you love me?
by Lady Marian of Winterfell
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life woke you up to ask if you love him? -SasoDei-
1. Chapter 1

The inspiration attacked me while travelling back home on a 6 hour trip! I know there are spelling mistakes, so please, correct me because I'd love to improve my use of english! (If this is too bad, I'll keep writing in Spanish xD)

**NO LEMMON!** I just can't write lemmon... can't help blushing while I try!

Enjoy~

* * *

Deidara was fast asleep when someone knocked his bedroom's door.

- Who is it? - he asked with a groan

- It's me! - replied a familiar voice

- Sasori no danna, come in, it's open.

The puppet master entered his room and closed the door behind him. He looked upset, Deidara almost thought he had come to share his problems with him. But that was impossible, Sasori wasn't that kind of person. He never talked more than necessary, not even to his partner, so Deidara couldn't help wondering what brought him to his room so early. He looked at Sasori, asking with his eyes.

- Sorry if I woke you up - Sasori started

_- 'Yeah, damn you'_ - he wanted to say, but instead he said - It's okay. Could I help you with something?

- You certainly could - Sasori came close and sat down on the blond's bed - I have a question for you

- And that question is...? - 'Why the hell didn't he just said it?!'

Sasori looked at him. He was serious now and that made Deidara feel even more confused.

- Do you love me? - Sasori asked

- Sorry what? - Deidara couldn't believe his ears. Sasori asking if he loved him? What the hell was wrong that freaking morning?

- I asked you if you loved me - he repeated. He looked impassive, like nothing in the world could disturb him.

- Well... - _'I love you more than everything, you're the love of my life'_ he wanted to say, but he just couldn't - I...

- You know what? - his master interrupted him - forget about it - he got up and left a shocked Deidara alone in his bedroom.

'What has just happened? Was he playing with me? Why did he asked me about my feelings? Quite a lot of questions and no answers' Deidara thought. His master, who barely talked, had woken him up to ask if he loved him. His gorgeous, small, angel-faced master. He could have declared his love and prayed for being corresponded. But he knew Sasori didn't have feelings. Maybe he had them once, a long time ago, but now he had got rid of them. The thing that confused him more than everything was the upset look on his face. 'Did he want me to say yes?' He couldn't know.

It was obvious he wasn't going to be able to sleep again, so he decided to get up and have breakfast with the rest of the organization's members. He washed his face and brushed his long and beautiful hair and went downstairs. He met Pain, Konan and Kisame in the dining room.

- What's wrong with Sasori? - Kisame asked as soon as he saw Deidara

- I don't know, why?

- Well, he left the refugee, saying he needed to be alone. That kind of behavior isn't normal at all on someone like your partner

- I saw him almost half an hour ago... - but he didn't want to give details to Kisame. Sasori wouldn't have wanted Kisame to know about the conversation - he looked strange, but he never tells what he has in mind, you know.

- Doesn't he talk to you, Deidara? - Pain asked him - It's not healthy to keep your problems and worries to yourself. Since he is your partner you should be the closest person to him. I share everything with my girl - he blinked at Konan, who blushed

- Of course you do... she's also your girlfriend - Deidara replied ironically - He doesn't talk to me at all.

- You should go after him - Konan recommended

- I won't. -_ What am I? His boyfriend?_


	2. Chapter 2

I already have the end of this story, so, I'll upload the final chapter soon :) I'm also planning to upload an Spanish version... I just have to translate this one u.u

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days later, they still hadn't heard any news about Sasori. He hadn't came back and the leader needed him. He had a mission for the two artists, but the team was incomplete. He was putting some papers in order when the door opened.

- You called me, Pain? - Deidara entered the office and sat in front of his leader

- Yes, I have a request for you

- I listen

- Bring Sasori back.

- Here we go again - Deidara was annoyed - I don't want to bother Sasori no danna. He wants to be alone, let him be.

- If you succeed in this, I'll let you blow an entire village up. That's your next mission

- Really? An entire village?

- Yup. But only if you succeed.

- Okay, you got me - he sighed, resigned - but an entire village.

- Sure, go now. The faster, the better.

One hour later, Deidara was flying above the forest. He loved flying; feeling the wind through his hair. Nothing could bother him in the sky, he could always get away. It gave him such a peaceful feeling that he could spent all his life flying. Right now, he was flying above a flower field. Suddenly he came up with an idea. He descended to the ground and chose the most beautiful flower. A big rose, red, like Sasori's hair. He jumped on his bird again and took off, with the rose in his hands

A few minutes later, he saw something by the river. It was Hiruko, his danna's favorite puppet. He got to the ground and called his name, but there was no reply.

- Sasori, I know you are here, I can feel your chakra. Come out - he urged him

- Okay, you found me - he appeared from the woods - What do you need?

Deidara gave him a genuine smile and offered him the rose.

- Danna, of course I love you - he was still smiling. Sasori's eyes wide opened. - I spent every day of my life of the last two years with you. Even if you get angry at me or barely talk to me, I developed some kind of love for you. You'll always be my beloved danna.

- I-I don't know what to say... - he took the rose and inhaled its perfume. ItIt was the first time Deidara saw him speechless.

- You could start by explaining why you asked that. I mean, you broke into my bedroom, asked me ifif I loved you and then left before iI could answer. What's more, you've been missing for three days. I think I deserve an explanation.

- Sure, you do. But if you laugh at me, I'll kill you - It didn't sound like Deidara had a choice.

- I won't. You have my word. - he tried to sound serious, but the curiosity was killing him

- Do you remember that mission when you almost died? - Deidara nodded - that one when you were caught out of clay. I wasn't by your side and suddenly you were surrounded. - Sasori met Deidara's eyes - You can't imagine how worried I was.

- But that day, you were the hero. You saved me.

- Yes, but I couldn't help being afraid of failing. If I had failed... you would have died.

- But you didn't. Danna, I don't get you.

- When we were back, I locked myself in my room and tried to imagine a life without you. I realized that I really wanted you alive... in other words, I realized I cared about you. Then, I started to think if someone in this fucking world cared about me. Would someone miss me if I was gone? If there was a person, that would be you. As you said, we spent a lot of time together.

- Of course I care about you - the blond caressed Sasori's cheek

- It's more than that - Sasori held his partner's hand against his cheek - I love you. And not because you are a good partner, intelligent and skillful. I love you because it's you. I was lonely and hated everyone until I met you. You brought light to my days. I fell in love with you.


End file.
